Muito Bem Acompanhada
by dantxop
Summary: Ser madrinha do casamento de sua irmã mais nova era um sonho ― a morena admitia ― mas como ela podia ser essa madrinha sem um acompanhante? A morena só não imaginava que seria num classificado do jornal… mas se Sasuke Uchiha estava disponível, ela certamente estaria curiosa, e um pouco insegura, sobre o produto ― e se ele valeria a pena.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Não havia hora pior para seu namorado terminar com Hinata. Justo quando o casamento de sua irmã se aproximava, e que Hinata precisaria, principalmente por ser uma das madrinhas de Hanabi, de um par para o evento. Tudo virou de ponta cabeça.

Estava chateada demais com Kiba por ter terminado com ela. Nem teve uma conversa prévia sobre seus sentimentos, e a morena sequer notou que algo estava estranho para o lado dele e do namoro de longa data que tinham. Hinata estava muito mais chateada por terem terminado daquele jeito, na frente de sua família na hora do jantar.

_— Hinata, precisamos terminar... Acho que não estamos nos dando muito bem, e que nosso relacionamento não é como no início, e isso me deixa frustrado. Tudo esfriou. — olhou pros lados, sem olhá-la nos olhos — Me desculpe, Hinata. E me desculpem, familiares._

Havia sido algo bem deselegante para um jantar normal em família, e bem formal também ― não lembrava de Kiba cheio de modos.

Hinata não sabia de onde ele tirou que o relacionamento estava frio. Eles não brigavam, ele era muito bem-vindo na casa dela, eram sexualmente ativos, não sentiam ciúmes um do outro… eram um casal perfeito, e tinha tudo o que um casal merecia ter. Tudo, exceto esse frio que ela não viu. E a morena tentava entender aonde aqueles quase três anos juntos foi parar, mas sem ter chances de tentar consertar o erro que talvez ela tivesse cometido, pois Kiba saiu da cozinha rapidamente pedindo perdão inúmeras vezes.

Sua família ficou boquiaberta na mesa de jantar. Olhavam-se, sem acreditar. E para sua mãe ― Nanami ― e sua irmã ― Hanabi ― a notícia de última hora abalou-as 100% mais que seu pai e Konohamaru ― que também estavam presentes no jantar em família. Era bem nítido os olhares das duas de dó direcionados à Hinata.

Agora a morena estava sem namorado, sem par para o casamento, sozinha e… não podia contar muito com sua mãe e irmã, devido aos seus olhares direcionados a Hinata, e que a mesma quis evitar. Hinata não queria que sentissem pena dela justamente porque não sentia bem dessa maneira, principalmente se uma das duas quisessem dar um colo que não queriam dar a morena. Naquele momento ela só se preocupava com uma coisa: estaria sozinha no altar, junto com as demais madrinhas que estariam acompanhadas com seus respectivos pares, e tudo bem para Hinata.

Mas havia algumas coisas que pioravam o astral de Hinata, e uma delas é que quem se casaria era sua irmã mais nova. Não ligava se um dia ela fosse se casar de véu e grinalda como Hanabi, só que a impressão que causaria, agora, era a de uma irmã mais velha ― bem mais velha ― e que estaria encalhada. Estava feliz sim por sua irmã, mas estava num abismo de pensamentos pessimistas que não davam a lugar algum. Tudo isso graças a sua querida mãe, que enfatizava a posição civil de Hanabi sempre que podia na frente de Hinata.

E para deixar as coisas mais tensas para a Hyuuga, chegou a pressão de sua mãe. Não tava tudo bem Hinata ir sem um acompanhante para o casamento da irmã mais nova, e por isso, praticamente todos os dias sua mãe lhe apresentava alguns rapazes ― muitos estes que já tinham sido namorados de Hanabi. O que não podia era Hinata ficar sem o padrinho de sua irmã, visto o que, o que Kiba tinha feito com a morena foi inadmissível. E mesmo que Hanabi quisesse voltar atrás e deixar Kiba ser seu padrinho, ele jamais iria acompanhá-la, nem pintado de ouro Hinata faria isso para sua irmã.

Os rapazes eram bonitos e charmosos, porém Hinata não estava bem nessa situação; não era tão simples assim achar um par perfeito para acompanhá-la no casamento de sua irmã. Sem contar que, a coisa mais deprimente naquele momento era sua mãe tentando lhe arrumar um acompanhante, e não a própria Hinata. Já tinha entendido que para ser uma das madrinhas de sua irmã Hinata deveria ter um acompanhante ― que não precisava necessariamente ser seu namorado, mas que parecesse ser. Só que Hinata rejeitava todos os pretendentes, pois não conseguia aceitar aquela humilhação.

Cada vez mais a data do casamento se aproximava e Hinata não tinha arranjado ninguém. E como sua mãe quem estava organizando tudo… tudo era mais estressante. Nanami era bastante exagerada em questão de datas ― pois faltavam mais de dois meses para o casório ― porém, lidar com ela sempre foi assim; tudo tinha que acontecer como ela planejava.

E sobre o casamento? Hinata sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer. Tinha tudo no roteiro que lhe foi passado e ensinado quando Konohamaru e Hanabi marcaram o casamento. A programação consistia em:

1- Algumas semanas numa casa de campo, junto com os padrinhos e familiares dos noivos;

2- Se divertiriam, pois era um dos desejos de Hanabi;

3- Nos últimos dias que antecederiam o casamento, teriam um dia para as mulheres, onde sairiam da casa e iriam se embelezar às custas do noivo;

4- No dia do evento Hinata entraria na igreja, assim como os demais padrinhos e madrinhas, ficariam um ao lado do outro, faria poses e acenaria sorridente para as câmeras.

Hinata iria fazer tudo isso, e mais um pouco, caso ela tivesse o acompanhante. No entanto, Hinata era péssima em escolher pretendentes, pelo visto ― ainda mais sendo pressionada pela mãe. Não lhe restava tantas saídas, porém ainda tinha suas amigas, Sakura e Ino, que com certeza iriam ajudá-la a encontrar um par perfeito para ser seu acompanhante.

A morena só não imaginava que seria num classificado do jornal… mas se Sasuke Uchiha estava disponível, ela certamente estaria curiosa, e um pouco insegura, sobre o produto ― e se _ele_ valeria a pena.


	2. O Jornal

**O Jornal**

Agora não tinha mais desculpa. Hinata tinha que ter o acompanhante, de preferência que fosse um namorado ou ficante. Se não conseguisse sua mãe a mataria, de uma forma ou de outra. Faltava praticamente um mês para o casamento, e a pressão de sua mãe era ainda maior e pior.

Hanabi não podia interferir em muita coisa, desde que ficasse na sua e tranquila, sem absorver o estresse que era se casar, já que era sua mãe quem estava tomando conta desses preparativos. E enquanto Nanami estivesse no comando, ninguém deveria tirá-la do sério; deveriam fazer, de preferência, exatamente como a matriarca mandasse. E o que a mãe das duas pedia? Que Hinata arrumasse urgentemente um acompanhante, para que pudessem tirar uma foto lindíssima e pôr em seu álbum de fotos; mostraria para toda a família que eram bem unidos e perfeitos.

Uma vez Nanami levou Hinata a alguns restaurantes luxuosos da cidade só para a Hyuuga encontrar um homem decente para fazer o convite, o que era um absurdo para Hinata. A morena não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça depois de sair de sua mesa para ir às mesas dos homens a pedido de sua mãe; era horrível, mas fazia, queria sempre agradar a sua mãe, principalmente quando ela quem estava organizando tudo para o casamento de sua irmã — a quem Hinata também queria muito agradar.

Só que não demorou muito para Hinata estourar com sua mãe. Não importava que ela quisesse agradar sua mãe e a família num geral — seus primos, tios, avós estariam na cerimônia, afinal. Hinata Hyuuga tinha limites, e quando excedidos… bom, aí já era uma outra história para ser contada.

— Eu não vou arranjar um cara do dia pra noite! Não me importo de não ser a madrinha da Hanabi, ela vai entender, eu sei. Posso ir ao casamento, mãe! Não se preocupe. Ficarei bem atrás para não fazer vergonha à vocês.

— Você não está louca, Hinata! Você vai ao casamento, como madrinha, e com um namorado, nem que seja de fachada por um tempo. Onde já se viu, uma mulher do seu porte sem um noivo ou namorado no casamento de sua irmã? E ainda por cima irmã mais nova? Ah, você vai sim, e acabou! Cadê seus amigos? Não há nenhum bonitinho ou um gay, pelo menos? — despejou, raivosamente, as palavras em Hinata — É só por um tempo Hinata, para estar presente num momento importante de sua irmã, onde ela trará orgulho para seu pai e a mim. Lembre-se disso!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a jovem Hinata. Além da humilhação ser madrinha de casamento de sua irmã mais nova ― quando ela, Hinata, já caminhava para a casa dos trinta anos ―, sua mãe jogou muitas coisas horríveis na sua cara, como por exemplo o fato de Hinata não ter um noivo ou namorado; mas não era culpa de Hinata que seu ex havia rompido com o compromisso que tinham bem em cima da hora.

O grande problema disso tudo era sua mãe, que queria mostrar para todo mundo que sua filha iria se casar e que sua outra filha estaria lá para apoiá-la com o seu acompanhante, só para manter as aparências. Não dava para discutir com isso. Não dava, também, para comparar se ela trazia ou não orgulho aos seus pais, como se ela nunca fosse motivo de orgulho para eles.

Devia ter ouvido Ino daquela outra vez, quando ela lhe mostrou a foto de um homem muito bonito dizendo que ele era ideal para o papel de acompanhante. Mas estava de cabeça tão cheia que sequer quis saber mais sobre tal Uchiha. Só que agora, ela não tinha muitas opções.

Bateu com força a porta de seu quarto. Não queria estar no mesmo lugar que sua mãe, não queria ouvir mais nada do que ela falasse, era demais para Hinata. E foi assim, de cabeça quente novamente, que foi para na casa de uma de suas amigas: Sakura. E fez uma coisa absurdamente fora do comum.

Hinata lembrava, um pouco, como aquele homem era. Não era muito forte, mas era charmoso. Era branco e de cabelos pretos, e se ele gostasse e entendesse de pinturas, seria tudo que sua mãe admira num homem. O Uchiha seria o próprio Deus grego. E agora, olhando mais de perto aquela foto, estava começando a aceitar aquela ideia de Ino; a ideia de contratar um cara para ser seu acompanhante, era só acertar como tudo iria acontecer, caso ele aceitasse.

Na esperança de salvar sua amiga das garras de sua própria mãe, Ino lhe trouxera, uma semana antes, o jornal. Aparentemente Hinata achou estranha toda aquela falação da loira, que era uma ideia revolucionária e que ambas, Hinata e Sakura, iriam ficar de queixo caído — e de certo modo, ficaram boquiabertas depois. O que podia ser mais estranho ainda era o fato de Ino estar com jornais em mãos, pois a loira não tinha o hábito de ler jornais — o que era comum em suas mãos seria algumas revistas de fofoca, e não jornais locais.

A grande ideia, para início de conversa, foi descartada automaticamente. Sakura nem precisou ver como o homem era, pois aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Por mais que as duas amigas fossem abertas para aceitar as ideias da loira, aquele plano de longe era nulo. Quem já se viu, contratar um prostituto, para acompanhar Hinata num casamento aparentemente tradicional demais? A loira não se abalou com a negação, e por isso disse que ia guardar o jornal pois um dia iriam precisar. Antes de guardar, Hinata viu a foto dele; era bem bonito, mas negou com a cabeça, nunca faria isso. Só que, quando dizem que dessa água não bebereis, é capaz de beber muito. Foi dito e feito. O plano de Ino estava se concretizando.

Para a Hyuuga, principalmente, aquele parecia ser o único jeito de conseguir acabar com os estresses de sua mãe direcionados a morena. E ele tinha nome e sobrenome, Sasuke Uchiha. Era um garoto de programa, não muito caro, mas ainda assim era um garoto de programa, e de luxo. Dizia Ino que jamais ofereceria qualquer coisa para a amiga, que um garoto de programa normal qualquer uma poderia ter, mas um de luxo…

— Mas assim, Ino. O pau dele… — começou Sakura — ele é… digamos assim…

— Se é bem-dotado? Garota, eu não sei, não, hein? Mas eles fazem tudo o que quiser por esse preço em destaque, pelo visto. Tem uma tabela, sabia? — disse Ino com o seu próprio jornal; as três estavam com o seu próprio — É bem pequena, mas dá pra ver com um esforcinho. Também é bom fazer um orçamento pra saber se esse teatrinho todo vai sair caro se a Hina quiser uma lasquinha do garanhão.

— Hmm… acho que ele é sim dotado, viu? Olha só esse valor!? Se eu fosse solteira e precisasse de um, só pagaria isso se ele me fizesse gozar assim que entrasse em mim. E outra, eu iria exigir um test drive.

— É, miga. Você tem razão. Mas e você, Hina, o que acha?

Hinata tinha apenas olhos para os classificados do jornal, onde tinha alguns dados do tal Uchiha. Ele tinha um perfil no instagram que logo a morena acessou. Lá tinha mais dados, assim como vídeos dele. Parecia ser tudo que prometia ser. A questão de valores Hinata não se importava muito, pois trabalhava e sua família tinha condições suficientes para sustentar duas filhas adultas e muito mais — não era difícil dinheiro para si, pois embora que tivesse seu próprio dinheiro sua própria família lhe dava dinheiro.

A morena não prestava tanta atenção no que suas amigas falavam, só queria que aquilo desse certo para si; não aguentava mais ter que ficar longe de casa, visto que tinha voltado ao hotel que só usava para transar com Kiba. Agora aquele quarto de hotel era bem mais que sua casa, era seu refúgio. Ainda bem que Tenten tinha reservado aquele lugar especialmente para a Hyuuga, pois havia amado os elogios recebidos — Hinata era uma cliente VIP agora.

— Gostaria de falar com o Senhor Uchiha, por gentileza. Senhor Sasuke Uchiha se encontra? ― disse Hinata ao telefone, determinada.

Suas amigas se olharam, surpresas. Estavam distraídas demais comentando sobre o que o tal Uchiha teria ou não da cintura para baixo, que sequer notaram quando Hinata decidiu contratá-lo e ligá-lo.

Olhou bem para aquele jornal agora, focando mais na foto dele — era estranho falar com alguém que não conhecia pessoalmente olhou. No jornal dizia claramente que quando o cliente fosse fazer o primeiro contato, perguntasse pelo seu nome antes de qualquer coisa; e Hinata o fez, aguardando na linha depois de uma voz masculina dizer que iria chamá-lo.

― Pois não?

— Então, senhor Sasuke…

― Só Sasuke.

― Ok, Sasuke… quero te propor uma coisa, mas não vá achando coisas estranhas. É que…

― É que ela quer meio que te alugar por um ou dois meses. — falou a loira, perto do telefone, sem muita paciência. A loira era objetiva, se iria alugar um garoto de programa por um ou dois meses que alugasse logo e sem arrodeios. Sem contar que, se ele pensasse demais, talvez desistisse.

Agora Hinata estava arrependida de estar fazendo aquilo no quarto de Sakura, e não no banheiro. Ino era bastante inconveniente quando queria. Jogou o jornal na cara da dela e abafou o fone do telefone com a mão, dizendo a Ino para calar sua boca enquanto estivesse falando no telefone.

― Um mês? ― perguntou ele.

― Não é exatamente isso… desculpe o equívoco da minha amiga, ela não vai mais nos interromper. ― olhou séria para Ino e depois para Sakura, como se fosse pedir ajuda para tirá-la dali.

Sabia que a intenção de Ino era lhe ajudar, se não fizesse… sua vida seria um inferno diante de todos os convidados. Só que isso não significava ela intrometer em sua fala. Por isso a repreendeu.

― Mas retornando ao assunto, eu preciso de você. Por um ou dois meses.

― Muitas precisam. Só falar onde mora ou onde quer que eu a encontre que eu dou um jeito de ir satisfazer você quantas noites quiser. ― o Uchiha falou, sem muita animação, mas curioso do porquê aquela mulher falava como se não estivesse tratando de sexo.

― Não, não. Não é isso que quero, não quero nada de sexo!

― Assim você ofende meu trabalho, mulher.

Hinata paralisou por um tempo. No que estava pensando? Que um garoto de programa iria aceitar facilmente ser um dos padrinhos do casamento de sua irmã, sem de fato fazer o seu trabalho? Além de não ser apenas um acompanhante, esse namorado de Hinata seria também um padrinho; era muita responsabilidade para um prostituto.

Deixou o telefone em cima da cama e debruçou-se na mesma. Se sentia péssima já fazia um tempo, e o motivo primordial era o maldito casamento de sua irmã e todos os requisitos que sua mãe fez. Tudo isso por serem uma família tradicional, porque tudo nesse casamento iria ser o mais fiel possível aos costumes da família. Por isso essa organização gradativa de sua mãe, tudo tinha que sair perfeitamente como ela estava planejando.

A morena se sentia num verdadeiro abismo. Não queria contratar alguém para ser seu namorado de mentira até o fim do casamento, mas também não queria voltar para casa sem um acompanhante e ter que ouvir inúmeras ofensas de sua mãe direcionadas a Hyuuga.

― Eu não vou fazer isso. ― disse com a voz abafada no travesseiro — Não vou conseguir!

― Ah, vai. ― disse Ino pegando o telefone da cama e colocando no ouvido ― Sasuke, não é isso?

― Não, INO! — Hinata tentou.

― Então faça você. ― apertou na tecla mudo do telefone ― Olha, Hina. Eu sei bem como é sua mãe, ela não vai mudar de ideia. O casamento tá um pouco longe, mas para sua família não está. Eu e Sakura sabemos que sua mãe falou muito mais do que o que você nos disse. Mostre pra ela o que ela quer e vai se ver livre disso.

— É, Hina. Somos suas amigas. — completou Sakura, que não estava contente sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas que estava sendo paciente — Eu sei que a ideia é doida, mas se for fazer isso, ande! Ele tá esperando na linha ainda.

— Verdade! E como não vai ter sexo, sei lá, vai que rola desconto? ― dizia Ino, o mais compreensiva possível.

Olhava de Ino para Sakura e de Sakura para Ino, tentando encontrar a brincadeira da vez. Ino sempre tinha alguma de suas brincadeiras na lábia, porém, parecia que dessa vez não havia brincadeira. As duas estavam sérias, uma do lado da outra, esperando que a morena tomasse alguma atitude.

― A lista é imensa, apesar de ser bem miúda. Se esse não funcionar, tentamos outro. Mas esse combina muito com você, Hina. Né Sakura?

― Ah, com certeza. — disse Sakura, pegando o telefone da mão de Ino e estendendo para Hinata.

A morena pegou o telefone e o tirou do mudo e colocou no vivo-à-voz, para que suas amigas também escutassem. Desculpou-se com Sasuke e se sentiu pronta para falar a ele qual era o plano para os quase dois meses que queria usá-lo como namorado.

Era muito simples, na verdade. Fingiriam ser um casal e participariam das coisas; iriam para a casa de campo — como todos os familiares, padrinhos e madrinhas —, participariam do casamento como padrinhos, poderiam ir a algum jantar de família — assim como alguma atividade que pudesse surgir, como pescar, nadar, dançar. Tudo isso por quase dois meses. Depois disso, ele poderia ir embora que Hinata iria dar um jeito com sua família.

Quando Sasuke ouviu ela falando sobre o tempo que ela queria os serviços dele, logo ele pensou que poderia ser um trote; já tinha deixado de ter clientes fixas a algum tempo e telefonemas desse tipo indicavam muito que poderia ser um trote. Mas quando analisou o endereço de IP, deu de cara com um endereço seguro e não tão longe dali. Ficou apenas aguardando na linha mais alguma fala da interessada nele, mas não no sexo dele.

Hinata apostaria todas as suas fichas nesse tal Uchiha. Não se tratava apenas de um acompanhante para esse casamento, mas sim da sua capacidade de conseguir tudo que quiser, e ela queria seus pais felizes naquele dia — assim como a sua irmã, que estaria se casando —; então ela iria com um acompanhante e tudo se resolveria.

A maldade que seu ex fez não deixou Hinata deprimida por muito tempo, e talvez ele estivesse certo sobre esse relacionamento frio, pois ela não sentia tanta falta assim dele. Mas nada justificava o fato dele decidir sozinho e na frente de sua família que o relacionamento deles acabou. Não aceitou suas desculpas, e ele sequer tinha ficado para ouvir se tinha ou não aceitado. Eram quase três anos dele aprendendo como era sua família, e agora… tudo no lixo.

Depois desse rompimento tudo voou pelos ares, quando quase tudo estava acertado. Os vestidos, os paletós, os sapatos, as maquiagens etc. Faltava apenas provar tudo numa data mais próxima do evento — caso alguém engordasse ou emagrecesse — para fazerem mais ajustes. Mas aí, seu chão cai, e junto com isso vem sua mãe e toda a ladainha.

Pensou nas palavras duras de sua mãe naquele fim de tarde. Olhou para suas amigas e pensou no que ouviu há alguns minutos; suas amigas estavam juntas nessa, e se desse errado tentariam de novo. Alguém teria de estar certo naquele dia e fazer grandes conquistas, e esse alguém seria ela.

Respirou fundo e falou do que pretendia fazer com ele.

― Então seria um mês ou mais, vai depender se eu aceitar agora ou depois, certo? — ela disse um "sim" — Temos que fingir para sua família que somos um casal… namorado e namorada… pra sermos padrinhos do casamento de sua irmã? ― disse o cara do outro lado da linha.

Hinata poderia até imaginar ele pensando sobre o caso. Que patético. E mais patético ainda eram suas amigas de dedos cruzados. Olhavam para Hinata, e ela para as duas, que agora faziam um coração com a mão cada uma. Eram incríveis.

― Você quer apenas que finjamos fazer sexo, não é? Manter as aparências e ser um bom pretendente para sua família. Tudo isso por um tempo. Bom… se for exatamente isso, eu topo. ― Hinata olhou ainda mais as duas, um pouco apavorada.

O que aquilo queria dizer? Seria ele um maníaco atrás da escolhida que o escolheu nos classificados do jornal? Não sabia o que dizer; a Hyuuga emudeceu. Não esperava por uma resposta positiva, e quando ela veio ficou simplesmente sem reação.

Parecia um pesadelo ou um filme de terror daqueles que ela era acostumada a assistir, e o pior disso tudo era: não se tratava de um filme de terror, era a vida real; a sua vida.

― Qual seu preço? ― foi o que conseguiu falar, num miado de voz, recebendo a resposta dele logo em seguida.

― Onde você mora? E o seu nome, pois preciso saber.

E depois disso não foi difícil passar seu endereço para o estranho do telefone, já que Ino anotava tudo certinho e passou para ela que estava no telefone e paralisada. Tinha esquecido seu endereço e até o seu próprio nome. Meu Deus, finalmente se livraria das irritações de sua mãe. Isso sim era um sonho.

— Chegarei daqui há umas duas horas, Hinata, para acertarmos pessoalmente algumas coisas. Anote meu número pessoal e me passe o seu também; vai que ocorre algum contratempo? E acredito que você queira me falar algo mais sobre sua família também, para eu poder passar uma melhor impressão.

Estava feito. Havia dado seu número para o estranho e havia pegado o dele também. Agora iria para casa e ligaria ou trocaria mensagens com ele, falando mais detalhes sobre sua família e como ele deveria se comportar diante deles.

— Não. Acredito. No. Que. Eu. Fiz.

— Eu acredito, pode ter certeza. E agora quando o bonitão chegar, sua mãe vai se calar. Viram? Fez rimar! Eu sou incrível! — Ino fazia uma dancinha improvisada da vitória.

— Eu gostaria de ver a cara da sua mãe quando ele chegasse lá na sua casa.

— Nossa, eu também, viu, Sakura? Ele lá, esbanjando o brilho que esses gostosões têm, e sua mãe com a cara no chão. ― Ino falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Como assim gostosões? Você já saiu com ele? — perguntou Sakura.

— É claro que não saí. Mas olha a foto dele? Não tem condições disso ser montagem, minha filha. — rebateu Ino.

Ino era a mais maluca das três, mas raramente estava errada. A loira sempre teve ideias doidas e idiotas, e ninguém gostava de dar ouvidos justamente por ela ser assim. Mas encontrou as melhores pessoas, Hinata e Sakura, que as ouviam e tinham paciência para a loira.

Hinata só esperava que essa ideia de Ino desse certo. Não queria abrir mão do seu senso comum, pois queria encontrar um cara tradicionalmente, mas… sua mãe não dava mais tempo para ela encontrar de fato alguém perfeito que ela pudesse se encantar, por isso contratou um alguém aparentemente perfeito para esse papel, porém ela ainda não o conhecia. Só restava esperar.

A ideia não parecia tão ruim. Hinata só teria que convencer a um daqueles números a ser seu namorado por um mês — ou mais — durante os preparativos para o casamento de sua irmã, com determinadas restrições. Contudo, a morena não sabia que daria tão certo a ponto do primeiro número que ligou ter aceitado seu pedido depois da confusão no telefone. Hinata imaginava que daria errado ― até mesmo sem a confusão ―, que o cara risse de sua maluca ideia, e que ele iria filtrar seu número e viesse na casa de Sakura e estuprasse as três. Mas até Sakura achou que Hinata era uma paranóica de achar tudo aquilo, e a incentivou junto com Ino dizendo que daria tudo certo.

Agora metade das coisas haviam sido confirmadas, porém Hinata estava nervosa. E se perguntava o quão maluca era toda essa história, e o porquê da própria ter entrado na conversa das duas. Sakura não tinha juízo? Qual era a dela de ter incentivado Hinata a fazer algo tão surreal assim? Das três, Sakura era a mais pé no chão; a mais dona da razão e que era bastante racional. Onde essa Sakura estava que não parou Ino com aquele jornal? Mas agora já era tarde, Hinata teria que ir para sua casa receber seu acompanhante.

— Qualé, Hinata. Não vai me dizer que não parece uma boa ideia? Olha, ele nem cobra tão caro. Vai conseguir pagar tranquilamente, e se ele for bonitão…

— Ele é bonitão, Sakura! Olha as fotos e vídeos! ― Ino interrompeu Sakura.

— Certo, ele é bonitão… então, você pode tirar umas casquinhas na frente das pessoas que todo mundo vai cair, e aí ninguém mais vai falar de você. Nem sua mãe. ― completou o que falaria antes de ser interrompida por Ino, que serrava serenamente suas unhas das mãos. ― Ah, e outra coisa, isso morre aqui. Somos suas amigas e isso não sai daqui.

— Exatamente. Promessa de dedinho!

Sakura juntou seus mindinhos com os de Ino.

— Anda, Hinata! É a promessa de dedinho. — insistiu Sakura.

— Vocês são malucas, isso sim. — e juntaram seus dedos, jurando que nunca falariam disso para ninguém.

— Agora não tem como voltar atrás, de verdade. Pelo jornal ― Ino olhou o jornal de longe espremendo os olhos, como se quisesse ler algo e sua vista não ajudasse. Afinal, as letras eram bem miúdas naquela parte do jornal, onde encontrava alguns números telefônicos ― ele está vindo do Polo Sul.

— QUÊ!? ― Hinata exclamou. Quis rir alto, mas estava nervosa ainda. — Deixa de coisa, Ino.

— É que ele tá vindo de muito longe. E ele disse que estaria na porta da sua casa daqui a duas horas, e duas horas é como se ele tivesse vindo do bairro mais longe dessa cidade, e de carro ou táxi. Acho que ele está vindo de avião, ou de jatinho particular, já que não vai desligar o celular pra você, sabe? ― disse Ino, calmamente. Sakura se esticou para ver o jornal também, e confirmou com a cabeça para Hinata.

Hinata estava em apuros, literalmente. Sua ficha caiu por completo, e pensou no que iria fazer; caso alguém descobrisse da mentira que estaria partindo de outro país naquele exato momento, e de jatinho particular, para corroborar com Hinata até o casamento de Hanabi.


	3. Boas e Más Impressões

**Boas e Más Impressões**

Depois do episódio na casa de Sakura, a Hyuuga foi correndo para casa de seus pais. Ainda tinha um turbilhão de coisas se passando na sua cabeça, mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Sasuke estava indo direto para sua casa, chegaria a pouco tempo e ela ainda estava dentro do uber, no sinal fechado.

Dava tempo suficiente para Hinata desistir de tudo! Ligaria para Sasuke e diria que foi um engano, que era um trote, e pediria desculpas por ter o incomodado tanto. Porém, por outro lado… não poderia desistir tão facilmente assim. Estaria livre de sua mãe e não encheria mais o seu saco para arrumar um alguém, e finalmente estaria livre e desimpedida de respirar bem em sua casa.

A morena estava um pouco dividida, e a todo o momento verificava seu celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem de Sasuke.

Santo Deus, porque fizeste isso comigo. — falava a Hyuuga para si mesma no banco de trás do carro.

Ainda agradeceria mil vezes a Tenten pela hospedagem, pelo tratamento, e por todas as vezes naqueles últimos dias — por ter salvado sua vida. Não conseguia mesmo aguentar a casa de seus pais, pois sempre que podia sua mãe estava azucrinando sua paciência com o assunto "acompanhante". Decidiu arrumar uma mala e ir para qualquer lugar longe de Nanami, e lembrou-se daquela aconchegante pousada de Tenten.

A mulher, que era acostumada a usar dois coques na cabeça, era dona e gerente de uma pousada bem simples que tinha no bairro. Lá era bem frequentado e ficava perto de um restaurante que Hinata adorava ir com Tenten — que ia quando todos os quartos estavam ocupados. Tenten fez amizade com Hinata assim que a conheceu, há bastante tempo, quando ela ia a sua pousada com seu namorado chamado Kiba.

Tenten não sabia muito bem o que se passava com a Hyuuga, embora desconfiasse que tinha a ver com o namorado que não a acompanhava mais quando ela ia para a pousada. Pela pouca intimidade, a Mitsashi não perguntou o que estava havendo, mas quis ser generosa reservando o lugar para ela depois da terceira noite que ela ia até a pousada para "passar a noite". Tenten soube naquele instante que a Hyuuga precisava desse espaço.

E foi assim que Hinata viveu as últimas semanas. Ia em casa só para deixar roupas sujas e pegar mais roupas limpas — pela necessidade. As vezes que ia para casa a morena rezava para que sua mãe não tivesse em casa, só que eram raras as vezes que sua mãe não estava em casa na hora que Hinata saía do trabalho. Ou seja, sempre deu de cara com a mãe, e sempre foi bombardeada de questionamentos sobre onde estava e se estava com algum namorado. Hinata fazia questão de ignorá-la, mas não o fez por muito tempo.

Hinata tinha estourado com sua mãe e foi parar na casa de Sakura. Pediu para chamar Ino e que ela trouxesse aquele jornal — ainda bufava de raiva. A de cabelos róseos, Sakura, ficou em choque, mas nada questionou; imaginou bem em pensar que tinha acontecido algo entre ela e Nanami. Quando Ino chegasse, resolveriam alguma coisa.

E resolveram.

Agora, o motivo para seu nervosismo estava chegando. Pagou o uber e desceu do carro. Faltava pouco tempo até que ele chegasse ao destino marcado. Hinata pensava se entrava em casa antes dele chegar ou se ficava esperando-o ali mesmo. Ainda não acreditava muito bem no que estava acontecendo. Um prostituto?

Ok. Hinata respirou e pensou. Nenhum príncipe encantado estaria realmente numa carruagem. E na maioria das vezes eles, os príncipes, eram sapos. Podia se acostumar com essa noção dele ser um garoto de programa, embora isso a incomodasse um pouquinho.

Havia mandado um SMS para o número que recebeu dele, o informando que estava na frente de sua casa, esperando-o.

— Isso tem que dar certo. — falou para si mesma, com o celular em seu peito.

A morena andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno jardim que tinha em frente a casa; nem tinha aberto ainda o portão, iria esperá-lo ali mesmo. O celular vibrou em seu peito, e quase o deixou cair no chão. Era uma mensagem de Sasuke. O conteúdo era: Ok.

Se estava "ok" para ele, deveria estar "ok" para ela.

Mas não estava.

A situação a deixava assustada, mas não queria desistir.

Olhava inquieta de um lado para o outro, também. Passou a ligar e desligava o visor do celular para ver se havia alguma mensagem dele. Mas nada. Tinha apenas as mensagens de Sakura e Ino, que Hinata silenciou para não a confundir quando pegasse em seu celular. Estava nervosa demais para perder tempo vendo e respondendo as mensagens delas.

Embora não tivesse com o que reclamar das duas, Hinata preferia assim, e por serem tão amigas elas iriam entender. A morena era muito grata por suas amigas; elas haviam sido as únicas que realmente a ajudaram em toda a sua trajetória.

Sentir gratidão pela família, num geral… era difícil. Amava seu pai, bastante. Adorava a sua irmã também. Mas sua mãe… não dava oportunidades suficientes para a filha mais velha se sentir agradecida por tê-la. E isso era, inclusive, triste de se dizer.

Colocou o celular no chão e se sentou do lado dele, ficando com o queixo apoiado no joelho olhando o aparelho. A brisa fria da noite passou pelos seus cabelos longos e negros fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem; lamentou-se não ter trazido consigo um casaquinho de Sakura emprestado. Abraçou-se e acendeu-se a luz de seu celular. Era uma mensagem de Sasuke.

"Em um minuto eu chego aí."

Arregalou os olhos. Como assim um minuto? Por que não trinta? Não vinte? Não dez? Ela tinha perdido a noção da hora tão rapidamente assim? Como assim? Não entendeu e olhou alvoroçada para os dois lados da avenida incrédula do que tinha visto no celular, mas não viu nada de alarmante como um avião ou um jato por perto. Apenas carros. Claro, ele não estava com seu jatinho particular, e nem iria pousar com ele na frente de sua casa — não teria como também.

Outra coisa que não se tocou era o modo como estava vestida. Que tipo de mulher esperaria seu acompanhante com roupas de trabalho? Tudo bem que nem tinha passado ainda na pousada, mas Hinata sequer quis tocar em suas roupas — e nem trocar também — na casa de seus pais; na hora da raiva ela tinha ido embora do jeito que estava. Para piorar, além disso, Hinata nem teve a ideia de pedir roupa emprestada a Sakura e se arrumar por lá mesmo na casa da amiga. Como foi tão sem noção?

Mais uma mensagem. De Sasuke.

"Trinta segundos."

Era brincadeira, não era? Ele não vinha, e estava brincando com sua cara. Como Hinata era idiota! Talvez mais tarde respondesse suas amigas dizendo o quanto idiota e imbecil era o tal Uchiha, O Prostituto de Luxo.

Mas também, seria muita sacanagem dar errado para a Hyuuga.

Olhou para o portão, depois para a avenida.

Empurrou o portão com as costas.

Qualquer coisa a visita que estaria fazendo agora a sua casa não seria em vão. Pegaria mais roupas para ficar um pouco mais longe de sua mãe, pegaria sua máquina de fotografar e daria um passeio pela cidade. Talvez chamasse Sakura ou Ino, caso as duas não tivessem com Naruto e algum cara que a loira conheceu no tinder, respectivamente. Poderiam até lanchar por sua conta. Só não ouviria mais as humilhações de sua mãe.

Mas algo a paralisou.

Estava focada no chão, cabisbaixa e triste. Por ter que entrar em casa, pel'O Prostituto de Luxo furar com ela. Nem notou que um carro preto, muito escuro, se aproximou. Se tratava de uma HB20, preta, com vidros pretos também.

O som de uma porta de carro se fechando a frente a fez parar. Direcionou para onde o barulho veio e viu a seguinte cena: um homem descer do carro, um homem alto, moreno, de terno e com um buquê de flores em suas mãos.

— Hinata? — ele perguntou.

— Sasuke? — ela respondeu, em pergunta.

Hinata pensou "Meu Deus, é claro que é ele. É o cara da foto com mil certezas.". Que pergunta idiota.

Ela não imaginava que ele viesse tão extravagante, mesmo que tivesse lhe passado algumas informações sobre sua família — que eram poucas. E, ele tinha um motorista particular? O carro saiu quando ele disse algo como "Depois te ligo, Gaara, para vir me buscar". Não era nada tão fora do comum para Hinata, mas não esperava isso vindo dele, mesmo que fosse um prostituto mais sofisticado.

Só sabia de uma coisa, o produto a impressionou. E com certeza impressionaria sua mãe também.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar? — ele perguntou para Hinata, se aproximou e entregou o buquê de flores a morena.

— Claro que sim. — aceitou o ramo de flores e se direcionou ao portão de sua casa — Bom, é aqui que eu moro. Seja bem-vindo. — ela disse a última frase um pouco incerta. Seria o ideal convidá-lo para entrar em sua casa?

Abriu a porta de sua casa e a fechou quando Sasuke entrou. Esperava que sua mãe não aparecesse ainda, pois queria recapitular em silêncio o que estava fazendo e como iria continuar a fazer, antes de apresentá-los.

— Acho que minha mãe está na cozinha, com a minha irmã e o noivo dela. Mas, vamos esperar mais um pouco, preciso pensar numa coisa.

— Achei que teria de convencer seu pai e não sua mãe. — disse o moreno arrumando a gravata.

— Mas terá de convencer minha mãe, ouviu? Não se esqueça! — ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e fez uma passagem em sua testa, com a finalidade de aliviar alguma tensão que estivesse estampada em seu rosto — Desculpe, estou levemente estressada. E sobre meu pai… ele é bem tranquilo, minha mãe que é uma brega da história. Mas nada que um belo homem, como assim diz ela, para agradar a família.

— Já vi essa história antes. Sua mãe é do tipo que quer ver a filha com um bom partido e rico, certo?

— Exatamente.

— Então vim bem caracterizado.

— De verdade? — ela o olhou, de cima abaixo — Eu não sei. Não entendo minha mãe. Mas pelo o que conheço dela, provavelmente a deixe impressionada. — olhou para trás, e tentou olhar para os olhos do Uchiha, mas não conseguiu; era humilhante e vergonhoso demais.

— Tudo bem. Também não é algo que faço com frequência. — ele disse, para descontrair.

Aquilo seria realmente muito novo para ambos.

Sasuke nunca teve que fingir que fazia sexo com alguma mulher que havia o contratado, também nunca teve que ser tão formal quanto aquela noite para alguma mulher em sua vida — tanto na vida pessoal, quanto na profissional. Ele só achou interessante se vestir bem, pelo fato daquela mulher ao telefone estar disposta a pagar a quantia do anúncio; isso indicava o quanto ela e sua família poderiam ter condições. E Sasuke acertou. Aquela morena teria o que quisesse dele.

Já Hinata… nunca imaginou que contrataria um homem para fingir relação na frente de familiares. Se alguém descobrisse, seria o seu fim naquela casa, ainda mais pelo contratado ser um prostituto, principalmente.

Ela pegou em sua mão, um pouco tímida, e ele a aceitou. Aquela situação, sem sombra de dúvidas, era estranha demais. Esperava que não durasse muito tempo, segurar a mão de um estranho e ter que conviver com ele.

— Vamos ver minha mãe, primeiro. Tudo bem?

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Agora ele analisava melhor a casa. Sua família com certeza era rica, ele pensou, enquanto cruzavam a sala. Tinha muitas fotos em porta retratos da família, típico de família tradicional. Viu também quadros com obras de artes, que reconheceu alguns, inclusive.

— Não somos tão ricos assim. — comentou quando viu ele analisando sua casa — Olha: cozinha a frente, ao lado escritório do meu pai, em cima os quartos e acho que é só. Ah, e lá fora não tem nada de mais, só um cachorro. O Akamaru.

— Gosto um pouco de cachorros, mas prefiro gatos. — comentou.

— Foi meu ex quem me deu. — ela não disse, mas também preferia gatos.

Hinata deu um sorrisinho, com a primeira coisa que tinham em comum que poderiam compartilhar por aí, caso perguntassem, embora fosse patético demais. Ela ainda estava desconfiada com o homem a sua frente. Notar que eram um pouco ricos foi um pouco inconveniente da parte dele.

— MÃE! — falou um pouco mais alto, para que sua mãe respondesse e indicasse se estava ou não em casa — Desculpa não ter mandado mais mensagens com mais detalhes. Teremos bastante tempo para falar sobre tudo. O importante é agradar minha mãe no momento.

— Tudo bem. Estou pronto.

Ouviram um "Já vou", provavelmente de Nanami.

A cabeça de Hinata estava a mil. Esperava que ele fosse bom na mentira, para assim poderem sair daquela casa. A Hyuuga achava que a qualquer momento tudo poderia ir por água abaixo; ou sua mãe descobriria na hora, ou Sasuke falaria algo que não fizesse sentido para dar gatilho para sua mãe ficar desconfiada sobre eles. Se ela descobrisse quem o Uchiha era… gostava nem de imaginar no que poderia acontecer.

— Hinata, acho que... — sua mãe parou de falar assim que avistou o rapaz ao lado dela.

— Esse é o Sasuke. E Sasuke, essa é minha mãe, Nanami. — disse Hinata prontamente, antes que sua mãe falasse algo que não devesse falar antes de chegar na sala, onde Sasuke e a morena estavam.

— Muito prazer, senhorita. — Sasuke pegou e beijou na mão da senhora Hyuuga.

— Novo namorado, hein? — ambos não falaram nada, nem se olharam. Hinata esperava que ele falasse algo — Não gostaria de jantar conosco?

— Desculpe-me, mas tenho planos para o jantar com a Hinata. E agora eu gostaria de falar com seu pai, Hinata. — disse Sasuke olhando, finalmente, para a morena — Quero oficializar, com a permissão dele.

— Ah, certo. Ele está no escritório, vamos?

— Claro. Foi um prazer vê-la, senhora.

Deixaram a mãe de Hinata sozinha na sala de estar e partiram para o escritório de seu pai que ficava bem ao lado. Hinata deu um sorrisinho, discreto, pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A reação da mãe de Hinata foi icônica. Em silêncio ficou, e impressionada pela tamanha educação do namorado da filha mais velha. Tão chocada que nem ao menos conseguiu tirar nada dele, nem um sobrenome.

Hinata bateu de leve a porta de vidro do escritório de seu pai, e entraram em seguida quando o patriarca da família ordenou que entrasse. Já dentro do escritório Hinata sugeriu para Sasuke, com a cabeça, uma das duas poltronas que dava de frente para seu pai — que se sentava atrás de uma mesa grande que estava repleta de papéis. Ele aceitou e sentou-se em uma delas. Hinata ficou atrás de Sasuke, com as mãos no encosto da poltrona. Aguardava a fala de seu pai.

Sasuke pigarreou recebendo a atenção do homem a sua frente. Hiashi, pai de Hinata, tirou os óculos do rosto e o encarou; analisou suas feições e viu que Hinata estava atrás do homem.

— Que bom que voltou, filha. — disse, e sorriu para a filha — E você?

— Me chamo Sasuke, senhor. É um prazer. — levantou-se e esticou a mão para Hiashi. — Vim pedir ao senhor permissão para namorar sua filha, a Hinata.

— Que conveniente… só tenho essa filha disponível! — deu uma risada. Hiashi pareceu analisar mais o rapaz. O homem de cabelos grisalhos fechou um pouco a cara, e por um momento, como se seu pai fosse descobrir aquela mentira, Hinata ficou nervosa, ansiosa por sua resposta — antes que descobrisse a mentira no ar.

— Concedido. E mais, o convido para jantar conosco esta noite, para conversarmos melhor. — sorriu abrindo mais os dentes.

— Suponho que não dará certo hoje, sairei com sua filha para jantar, caso o senhor permita. Mas, se não for muito incomodo, poderei vir amanhã de manhã, ou a tarde. Assim poderemos conversar melhor, pois vejo que está ocupado agora.

— Tem razão! — soltou uma risada arrastada — O esperarei amanhã cedo. E se divirtam! Hinata já é maior de idade e decide se vai ou não. — olhou para sua filha e dera um sorriso mínimo.

— Boa noite, senhor.

— Me chame apenas de Hiashi. — voltou a olhar para seus papéis.

Para Sasuke, passar pelos dois foi bem fácil. O pai sempre é o mais difícil de se conseguir um sorriso nessas situações. Mesmo que Hiashi tenha lhe encarado por tempo demais antes de lhe responder se concordava ou não com esse relacionamento de Hinata, ele havia sido bem tranquilo depois, e ainda fez breves piadas além da permissão para namorá-la. Sem mencionar que o pai de Hinata foi bem sensato em dizer que Hinata já podia escolher se ia ou não. O moreno também tinha achado tudo meio bobo, fazer tudo isso. Mas se ela queria, e estava pagando por isso, por que não?

E então, a primeira parte estava feita, que era a aprovação dos pais da mulher. Agora Sasuke se perguntava se tinha cobrado muito caro dela, pois ela não parecia desesperada por nada daquilo que deixou claro que não queria — que Sasuke bem achou que era muita mentira, e ainda achava. Hinata estava mais desesperada em ter uma aprovação da família.

Sasuke também notou o quanto a família era bem diferente. A mãe era um pouco baixinha e gordinha — Hinata era apenas alguns centímetros maior que a mãe, e era visivelmente bem mais magra que ela também —, de cabelos cacheados. O pai era um homem bem alto e que tinha grandes olhos claros — assim como os olhos da filha — e tinha cabelo grisalhos e nos ombros.

— Agora falta sua irmã. Quando podemos ver ela? — Sasuke falou quando saíram da sala do pai de Hinata.

— Acho que só veremos ela amanhã… já deve ter ido para a casa de Konohamaru, o seu noivo. Melhor ir embora e voltar só amanhã, pro café, às oito e meia. Hora que papai e eu tomamos café.

— Entendi… então, vamos jantar? Eu te chamei pra jantar, não lembra?

Hinata parecia pensar no que tinha esquecido, e quando finalmente notou que aquele pedido que Sasuke fez a seu pai era verdadeiro ela "acordou" do seu breve transe e sorriu em resposta, pensando numa resposta plausível para recusar o pedido. Mas por outro lado… talvez fosse a maneira perfeita para fugir de sua mãe e de suas perguntas, além de causar mais impacto para Nanami; pois notaria que sua filha realmente saiu para jantar com seu novo pretendente. Esse jantar passaria uma ótima impressão!

Um namorado bonito, formal, atencioso… só podia ser um sonho, e provavelmente só em sonhos mesmo pois aquele era de mentira. Mas, para causar boas impressões, até que ele estava valendo o preço. Chamar sua mãe de senhorita, ter a atitude de querer falar com seu pai acima de tudo… que luxo. Não teve isso quando Kiba veio pedi-la em namoro; então, era o máximo esse pacote que o Uchiha trouxe consigo.

De uma hora para outra, a Hyuuga achou a ideia do jantar maravilhosa. Estava com fome, e ainda teria tempo o suficiente para contar algumas coisas sobre o casamento, na qual seriam padrinhos do casamento de Hanabi. Aceitou o pedido depois de alguns segundos pensando.

Pediu para esperá-la na sala de estar enquanto se arrumaria, e aí sua mãe surgiu — ficando distraída com uma porcelana da mesinha de centro. Ficou insegura com sua mãe ali, mas se tomasse um banho rápido, Sasuke não teria que ficar tanto tempo com sua mãe.

Hinata olhou para ele, já subindo as escadas, e sorriu para ele quando sua mãe olhou para ela — Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso. Quando Nanami desviou o olhar, Hinata gesticulou um "cuidado com ela" com a boca; esperava que Sasuke entendesse.

A morena foi para o seu quarto rapidamente, pensando no que vestiria. Para poupar o tempo que Sasuke ficaria com sua mãe lá embaixo, tirou seu short preto e blusa roxa, e procurou algo no guarda roupa. Escolheu um vestido azul-claro simples: era o que usaria.

Seu quarto era uma suíte, não demoraria tanto tempo assim se arrumando. Após o rápido banho, pegou seu vestido que deixou em cima da cama e vestiu-o. Antes de descer, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirou sua carteira — dentro dela tinha dinheiro suficiente para dar a Sasuke. Colocou a quantia exata num envelope, que em seguida colocou dentro de uma bolsa pequena e simples na cor bege e de couro, junto com a carteira.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu o quanto mocinha ela parecia com aquele vestido. Sorriu para si mesma. Ela gostava de se vestir daquele jeito, e ainda colocou uma tiara prata em sua cabeça. Espirrou um perfume qualquer em si e calçou uma de suas sapatilhas, na cor verde mar. Estava pronta!

Desceu rapidamente as escadas para a sala de estar, e encontrou Sasuke e sua mãe conversando naturalmente.

Que estranho, pensou ela.

— Vamos, Sasuke. Estou pronta! — disse, interrompendo-os.

— Vamos. — ele respondeu.

O moreno a olhou dos pés à cabeça, e achou-a bonita; bonita demais. Se perguntou, pela primeira vez naquela noite, se aquela mulher precisava de tudo aquilo para ser madrinha de casamento de sua irmã. Ela se submetia àquilo só para agradar seus familiares sem conseguir nada em troca ou Hinata tinha alguma coisa que precisava lhe contar e que ainda não havia lhe falado?

Não podia enganar a si mesmo, Sasuke não tinha aceitado aquela proposta à toa. Nem de graça, e nem sem algum motivo. Esperava que suas expectativas com Hinata não fossem apenas para lhe causar uma ilusão próspera.


	4. Esclarecimentos: O Contrato

**Esclarecimento - O Contrato**

Já dentro do carro, estavam a caminho da pousada de Tenten, por recomendação de Hinata. Informou que tinha um restaurante, não muito caro, bem próximo dessa pousada. E, pensando bem, Hinata achou excelente que teve essa ideia, assim ficaria mais confortável, por estar num lugar que conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

Sasuke, muito educado e cavalheiro, havia aberto e fechado a porta do carro para ela. Não que ela esperasse menos dele, mas mesmo assim era algo interessante vindo de um prostituto, ainda que fosse de luxo. A morena nada falou a respeito disso, embora não fosse tão necessário quando seus pais não estavam ali para apreciar o belo cavalheiro que o Uchiha era. Talvez, só talvez mesmo, Hinata deixasse mais claro — mas apenas mais tarde — que não precisavam ser tradicionais demais quando seus pais não tivessem por perto.

Hinata não podia enganar a si mesma; ela estava adorando ser tratada daquela maneira pelo Uchiha.

Gaara, o motorista, também tinha sido muito educado com Hinata. Lhe deu boa noite e ainda perguntou quais trajetos a "senhorita" desejava, e foi bem no momento que falou sobre o restaurante ao lado de uma pousada muito conhecida na região. Hinata fez questão de lhe dar as coordenadas para chegarem até o local; e mais nada o ruivo — chamado Gaara — falou.

Sasuke vinha com um pacote e tanto. Não bastava apenas ele lhe causar uma boa impressão; seu motorista era personificação perfeita também de um belo homem educado e conveniente.

_Esses garotos de programas são de luxo mesmo, quer dizer, eles não brincam em serviço._ — pensou a morena.

De vez em quando o tal Gaara olhava pelo espelho do carro, para entender melhor o que Hinata falava. E Hinata tinha achado aquilo demais; pois nunca teve tanta atenção como naquele dia, principalmente por homens… Kiba! Esse nunca deu tanta atenção para ela quando tinha coisas para lhe falar.

Hinata fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando tirar seu ex de sua cabeça, e agora pensava sobre o motivo de toda aquela história, e chegou a conclusão de que a culpa era de Kiba. Se ele ao menos tivesse esperado mais alguns meses…

Mas o que era que ela pensava? Que poderia perdoar uma mentira se ele tivesse participado do casamento? Se Kiba aparecesse na sua vida de novo, Hinata não sabia o que fazer; se reagiria ou não — e de que maneira.

Porém, ao analisar melhor aquela situação e a carreira profissional do homem com quem iria jantar logo mais… as coisas ainda continuavam parecendo surreais. Será que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais? Sem contar que, aquela história sobre ele ser de luxo… bom, até agora ela não tinha nenhuma reclamação para fazer.

Depois Hinata verificaria com mais calma aquele jornal. Ver com clareza as fontes e, quem sabe, descobrir alguma fraude sobre o Uchiha; pois tudo estava sendo bom demais para ser verdade. Se tudo fosse muito bem organizado de verdade — aquilo tudo de prostituto de luxo — possivelmente usaria de novo e até recomendaria para Ino. Mas se desse sorte, Hinata não teria mais eventos para poder usar aquele jornal novamente.

— Do que conversavam? — perguntou Hinata aleatoriamente, lembrando-se que Sasuke e sua mãe tiveram um pouco de tempo juntos.

Estava um pouco curiosa também, sobre o que sua mãe poderia ter inventado sobre ela para o seu novo namorado nem tão namorado assim. Se Nanami quisesse, escreveria uma bíblia falando coisas — nem tão agradáveis assim — de Hinata para o moreno. Sua mãe tinha um jeito estranho, e ruim, de se aproximar das pessoas. Uma vez Hinata ficou chateada com Ino, que de tão linguaruda lhe disse que sua família era tóxica; a loira não tinha o direito de falar da família da morena. E nessa mesma ocasião, Hinata também lhe disse algo que a loira não queria ouvir: _— Pelo menos eu tenho mãe._ As duas se arrependeram logo em seguida, choraram e ficaram abraçadas por horas. Embora Ino tivesse razão sobre sua família e Hinata não tivesse gostado, a morena não podia tocar na ferida de alguém que não teve mãe.

— Arte. — Sasuke respondeu, e Hinata riu da resposta — O que é tão engraçado? — Sasuke quis entender.

— Ela falou do Michelangelo ou do Leonardo?

— Sim.

— Ah… minha mãe ama arte, e principalmente esses artistas.

— Conheço um pouco de arte, o básico para falar a verdade. Quem conhece mais é meu irmão.

— Entendi… eu também não conheço tanto, porém tive que aprender muito sobre eles. Ah, e além de gostar demais deles, minha mãe acha qualquer pretendente bom o suficiente caso os conheça e os aprecie também. Ela acha bem chique quem aprecia esses artistas, e se uma de suas filhas se envolver com um cara desse tipo, bem… preciso completar a frase? — a morena soltou a pergunta retórica.

— Então quer dizer que sou chique?

— É o que está parecendo. Me surpreendeu. — disse Hinata, revelando seu choque.

Talvez Sasuke não fosse tão garoto de programa como os outros que só faziam sexo por dinheiro, porque a parte do luxo… só veio bem a calhar para ele naquele momento — Sasuke nunca pensou que seria contratado daquela maneira, e por aquela quantia. Ainda agradeceria a Deidara sobre os toques que havia dado ao perfil no instagram.

Para Hinata ainda não fazia muito sentido essa delicadeza toda que Sasuke tinha nas palavras, e sua educação surpreendente. Nunca imaginou que um prostituto fosse dessa maneira, mesmo que ele fosse de luxo.

— Achou que um "prostituto" não tivesse classe? — Hinata não falou nada, havia ficado um pouco envergonhada. Fez um julgamento equivocado, e deixou transparecer. Sasuke apenas riu, discretamente, a fazendo dar um sorrisinho sem jeito — A maioria das pessoas tem essa impressão, até eu teria se eu fosse você. Digo, essa profissão que tenho não é um belo cartão de visita para ter algum tipo de relacionamento com alguém… e eu curto arte porque meu irmão gosta bastante. Na casa da gente tem um monte de quadros e…

A conversa foi-se indo enquanto Gaara, o motorista, dirigia a HB20 azul escuro. Hinata apenas absorvia as palavras que o moreno dizia, notando que ele tinha um sotaque, não forçado, do lugar de onde viveu.

Sasuke falou do quanto seu irmão gostava de viajar para conhecer mais da arte e cultura dos lugares; falou que ele era um cara fascinante. Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, não curtia arte para dizer que era chique como a mãe de Hinata, mas sim porque aquilo era sua vida: a arte era sua essência.

Sem comentar, ambos tinham a mesma ideia um do outro, que vinham de famílias classe média. Não eram tão ricos — Sasuke e Hinata — mas tiveram oportunidades que muita gente não teve, como conhecer a arte em sua plenitude. Para Sasuke foi tranquilo deduzir isso sobre Hinata, mas a morena… ainda estava com o pé atrás sobre Sasuke.

Para Nanami, conhecer arte era pré-requisito para ser um bom pretendente. Mas e para o estatuto dos prostitutos de luxo? Saber de arte era uma condição específica para o cargo? Se bem que ele não vai trabalhar como prostituto, e sim como um acompanhante de luxo.

O celular de Hinata começou a tocar. Toques frenéticos e vibrações indesejadas saíam de dentro da bolsa dela. Eram suas amigas, Sakura e Ino, apreensivas pois Hinata não tinha dado sinal de vida depois que saiu da casa de Sakura. Rapidamente, ligou o GPS e mandou a localização para suas amigas num grupo interno que tinham. Caso acontecesse alguma coisa ou ela fosse para um lugar estranho, elas saberiam a localização de Hinata e poderiam ajudá-la.

— Não vai atender antes de chegarmos? Seu celular não parou de tocar desde que entramos no carro. — comentou Sasuke.

— São só mensagens das minhas amigas… — respondeu ela, imaginando o quanto curiosa elas estariam.

Hinata apostava que Ino não estava tão curiosa assim, mas Sakura… com certeza estaria. A mulher de cabelos rosa deveria estar tão ansiosa quanto a própria Hinata. Pela barra de notificações de seu celular podia ver que a maioria das mensagens eram as de Sakura — pois ela havia mandado inúmeras mensagens para a morena.

Depois, mais tarde, Hinata daria mais algum sinal de vida para as meninas. Por enquanto iria tentar arrancar mais algumas informações de Sasuke, além de também lhe comunicar algumas coisas sobre o resto dos preparativos do casamento de sua irmã.

— Ah… já estou com o dinheiro. — Hinata tirou da bolsa o envelope rapidamente e estendeu para Sasuke — pode conferir se quiser.

— Tudo bem. — pegou o envelope e colocou dentro de seu paletó, sem contar e sem abri-lo.

Hinata achou estranho que Sasuke não deu uma atenção melhor quando ela lhe deu a quantia de dinheiro, mas a morena não fez questão. Já estava tudo pago e agora ele iria ter que cumprir com o acordo. Enquanto isso, a Hyuuga dava as coordenadas para chegarem ao restaurante.

Sasuke via tudo pela primeira vez, a cidades, as praças e o restaurante; mas não estava tão animado para toda essa novidade, aliás, trabalho requer trabalho.

Estavam numa mesa e já tinham feito os pedidos, ambos pediram uma coisa mais reforçada, a propósito, Hinata vinha do trabalho e Sasuke veio um pouco de longe; estavam famintos e já se passava das dez horas da noite.

Hinata foi logo ao ponto, esclarecendo o que queria dele e com ele. Por telefone havia sido uma coisa menos oficial, agora era algo mais sério, com mais importância ainda.

A conversa foi bem simples; Hinata apenas lhe ressaltou que o problema era sua mãe, que era ela quem se importava em Hinata ter um acompanhante para o casamento, aliás, o casamento todo de sua filha estava nas mãos de Nanami. Sasuke foi Informado também que automaticamente ele se tornou padrinho do casamento da irmã de Hinata, e que, caso ele não quisesse, ela tentaria dar um jeito em sua mãe — mas deixou esclarecido que não seria algo a que ele devesse se preocupar, que a mãe dela só queria que os padrinhos de sua filha fossem "algo" das madrinhas que Hanabi tinha escolhido. A mãe de Hinata tinha um jeito muito controlador.

Sasuke, agora como novo padrinho de casamento de um casal que ainda não tinha conhecido, não viu grandes problemas nisso. O problema seria mais tarde, caso o casal ou os pais do casal quisessem se reunir em família e quisesse a presença de um namorado de Hinata que foi padrinho do casamento de sua irmã. Mas como Hinata disse… essas reuniões em família demorariam a acontecer, e se chegasse a acontecer, nem lembrariam mais de quem tinha sido Sasuke em cima do altar.

— Acho que — Hinata passou o guardanapo na boca —, se continuar sendo você, minha mãe nunca vai acreditar que tudo isso é uma mentira — Hinata quis descontrair o jantar — Juro! Primeiro foi querer falar com meu pai antes pra "oficializar" — ela riu, dando aspas no oficializar — depois o Leonardo? Nossa, você é pra casar! — Hinata deu uma pausa, ainda pensando em toda a situação que gerou — Me desculpe, não vamos criar muitas expectativas com isso, mas foi um acaso muito bem-vindo no dia de hoje. — o olhou — E me desculpa também por não mandar mensagens sobre os detalhes; minha mãe me tira do sério!

Em seguida, ela explicou que o trabalho que iria desenvolver era o de manter as aparências e seguir o roteiro de sua mãe junto da morena. E por Sasuke estava ok. Não iria ter nada carnal, sem sexo e sem o que ele estava acostumado a fazer com suas clientes. Nada mal. — pensou ele.

— Meu motorista está ao seu dispôr, caso precise. — tirou um envelope do bolso dentro do paletó e a entregou — Só ligar que ele aparece; totalmente confiável e chega na hora. Hoje em dia não dá para se confiar muito nesses motoristas de aplicativo. — Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, recebendo o cartão onde continha o nome de Gaara e seu telefone para contato — E como vamos ficar uma temporada aqui… ele também é todo seu.

A morena podia não confiar naquele estranho, mas tudo estava ocorrendo tão bem… sem mencionar que ele estava a impressionando cada vez mais. Ele deveria ter sua idade e parecia mais profissional que seu supervisor que comia sanduíche em cima de sua mesa cheia de documentos — Jiraya era um porcalhão, porém continuava sendo seu superior naquela empresa.

— Sasuke, é tudo muito simples. Vamos mostrar ser um casal até que o casamento acabe.

— Sem problemas. Tudo ok por mim.

Hinata não falou, mas depois do casamento ela não sabia como iria ser. Voltaria a estar solteira e voltaria a sofrer por humilhações de sua mãe. Com certeza iria voltar a dormir na pousada de Tenten, e intercalaria alguns dia na casa de Ino e Sakura — pelo menos até tudo se acalmar em sua casa.

Ah, e com certeza, para o término a morena teria que arrumar alguma desculpa. Teria que ser convincente para o próximo término de sua vida. Talvez fizesse uma viagem e voltasse solteira. Ou uma briga! Na hora do jantar em família anunciaria o término e… não! Não como Kiba!

Espantou os pensamentos para bem longe. Términos não são saudáveis, imagine os de mentira. Pensaria em algo depois, com suas amigas ou sem, mas não naquele momento.

No mínimo sua mãe iria ficar mais arrasada que Hinata quando soubesse do término, e ficaria apertando a pouca paciência que a morena tinha, até que a filha ficasse maluca novamente.

Mas pensou melhor, e positivo: se Sasuke estava ali, com certeza eram os astros mostrando que a ideia iria funcionar. Se fosse para dar errado, algo de ruim já teria acontecido.

_Não custava pensar positivo de vez em quando, né? _— pensou Hinata consigo mesma.

Analisou o Uchiha e ele parecia estar tão arrumado… e Hinata estava tão desesperada por tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas agora, não dava para voltar atrás.

— O casamento da minha irmã é o evento mais esperado pela família… — Hinata comentou, despretensiosa — se algo der errado nessa cerimônia, é capaz da minha mãe surtar. Por isso tenho que ser madrinha de Hanabi, estando viva ou não, depois do casamento.

— Sua família demonstra ser bem tradicional…

— Demonstra muito bem, para falar a verdade.

Ficaram em silêncio um instante. Sasuke, pensando no que poderia fazer por Hinata, e ela, pensando se ele seria o suficiente. Era uma história um tanto complicada, de manter e de ser explicada.

Depois Hinata começou a falar como tinha sido o trajeto para encontrá-lo, e Sasuke achou engraçado ela relatando o momento em que estava na casa de uma das amigas enquanto conversava com ele pelo telefone. Na hora ele tinha imaginado, com todas as suas certezas, que tratava de um trote. Porém, "comprou" a ideia e lá estava ele, tratando de negócios com a tal mulher do telefone.

— Não é algo que se vê todos os dias.

— Nem me fale.

— Mas sobre o casamento, me fale mais como vai ser daqui pra lá.

Mencionou que iriam participar de uma espécie de retiro, dali a uma semana, numa granja; tudo bancado pelos pais do casal e a pedido de sua irmã — que adorava aquele lugar que as duas bem conheciam. Seria uma coisa mais informal, mas mesmo que fosse longe da civilização haveria certos privilégios por lá, e com isso Hinata quis dizer que ainda teriam — pelo menos — água quente para tomar banho.

Os convidados para o retiro seriam os pais, madrinhas e padrinhos. Hanabi queria que todas essas pessoas tivessem essa experiência juntos, e assim seria feita sua vontade. Todos conseguiram, pelo menos, uma folga estendida e poderiam estar alguns dias na granja. Esse retiro seria mais para estes convidados do que para o casal — Hinata informou — então era tão importante quanto o próprio casamento.

— Meu primo também vai estar lá, vai ser um dos padrinhos também. E ele, digamos assim, é uma pessoa um pouco difícil. Deverá convencer ele também; se chama Neji Hyuuga. Os demais padrinhos e madrinhas são minhas amigas, que também são amigas da minha irmã…

O Uchiha nada falou, apenas fez uma nota mental de que algo soou meio estranho.

A conversa naquele restaurante foi bem longa, tudo para o que Hinata estava planejando desse certo.

A morena disse que bem ao lado tinha uma pousada, na qual ele podia ficar o tempo que quisesse, pois conhecia a dona e tinha um quarto reservado em seu nome. Sasuke apenas aceitou, e logo informou a Gaara que estava dispensado de seu trabalho.

— Acho que devemos ir, pois são quase meia noite e você tem de acordar um pouco cedo para o café com o meu pai. Mas não se preocupe, eu estarei lá. Minha mãe vai estar dormindo, e minha irmã só aparece no almoço.

— Porque não passa a noite comigo, na pousada? — sugeriu Sasuke — Não pense em besteira, por favor. Eu entendi perfeitamente o nosso trato, só estava pensando… sua mãe deve achar isso bastante interessante, digo, somos "namorados" e o que namorados fazem é dormirem juntos — Hinata ouvia atentamente o que ele dizia.

— Ela vai estar dormindo quando chegarmos… não vai notar que dormimos juntos.

— Vai saber. Vou contar ao seu pai, e ele vai dizer a ela.

— Pretende contar ao meu pai que passou a noite comigo?

— Temos idade suficiente para fazermos o que quisermos, ele mesmo nos falou essa noite que você toma suas próprias decisões por ser adulta. Talvez nem precisasse mesmo que eu fosse pedir alguma permissão a ele para namorar com você.

Hinata pensou um pouco, e assentiu depois. O quarto era bem grande, e poderiam dividi-lo sem problemas. O mínimo que poderia acontecer era dormir no mesmo cômodo que ele. E se ele tentasse tocar nela… bom, ela não saberia o que iria fazer. Por via das dúvidas, alertaria suas amigas do que estava prestes a acontecer. Daria esse voto de confiança a Sasuke, e de qualquer forma, sua vida não estava tomando os rumos que ela queria; não iria fazer diferença alguma com essa última atitude da Hyuuga.

Saíram do restaurante e se direcionaram para a pousada, que literalmente era na frente do restaurante. Chegando lá, estava tudo muito calmo, e a morena achava que Tenten já estivesse dormindo, porque além dela ser dona do lugar, Tenten morava lá.

Abriu a porta do quarto e foi para o banheiro, um pouco exausta e cansada, mas ainda sim com uma missão a se fazer: responder suas amigas. Então, pegou o celular e se pôs a respondê-las no grupo interno que tinham enquanto estava sentada no vaso sanitário.

_Ocorreu tudo bem. Nem sei como agradecer a vocês, e é por isso que não vou agradecer ainda, tenho meus motivos e vocês sabem muito bem quais são._

_Sasuke é bonito sim, Ino, porém ele não é meu namorado, não de verdade, e é por isso que não vou tirar casquinha de ninguém, acreditem. Nosso relacionamento é profissional. Eu estou contratando ele, ou seja, ele trabalha para mim. E depois do casamento, quem sabe, se ele ainda me suportar, talvez eu o convide pra sair comigo. Mas acho difícil ele aceitar, já que é um garoto de programa e tudo mais. Sem contar que… tudo pode mudar daqui pra lá. Ainda acho que ele vai fazer alguma coisa, mas ele me pareceu uma boa pessoa quando conversamos._

_Enfim. Hoje eu vou passar a noite com ele. Em camas separadas, claro. Só para não fazer feio para minha mãe, para ela achar que rola algo de verdade entre mim e ele. O GPS vai continuar ligado, e vocês vão continuar sabendo onde estou._

_Em todo caso, até mais, garotas._

_Hinata H._

Apertou "enter" e foi entregue a mensagem. Segundos depois recebeu algumas respostas.

_ARRASOU!!! EU SABIA QUE IA DAR CERTO E VAI DAR CERTO ATÉ O FINAL, HINATINHA._

_Estou feliz de verdade, e, desculpa se te fiz fazer algo que não quisesse fazer, mas depois que você foi embora minha consciência pesou, e te mandei várias mensagens dizendo pra entrar dentro de casa e não esperar por ele, e se ele ainda batesse na sua porta você atenderia e falaria que não conhecia ninguém chamado "Hinata". Mas eu acho que você não viu minhas mensagens… aaaaaaaaa e ainda bem que está tudo bem com você e que o plano deu certo, afinal, era o que você queria, né?_

_Boa sorte com Sasuke._

_Beijos, Sakura._

Hinata riu. Se tivesse visto as mensagens de Sakura, antes de Sasuke aparecer, ela teria desistido daquela ideia no mesmo instante, e teria recebido muitas humilhações de sua mãe no dia seguinte.

Abriu a outra mensagem e quis rir muito alto. Queria até compartilhar com Sasuke, mas achou bem inconveniente MESMO mostrar o conteúdo daquela mensagem, e por isso engoliu o riso ao ler a mensagem de Ino.

_Eu sabia que ele era bonitão. Você não confia em mim? Agora aproveite, minha cara amiga. Mas me diz uma coisa: você se depilou hoje, Hina?_

_Beijocas da Inão._


End file.
